Chronograph
"Chronograph" is the 1st opening theme for Future Card Buddyfight Triple D, which is performed by Natsushiro Takaaki.http://tocage.jp/pages/1456452602.html CD/DVD The single was released on May 25, 2016 in Japan. All copies come with a promo card. It contains the following tracks: *1. Chronograph *2. 君のことずっと好きだった *3. エレジー *4. 366日 *5. Chronograph (Instrumental) Lyrics |-|Kanji= どれくらい　どれくらい　輝けるの 壊れた　コンパスを　握りしめ歩く すすみたい　もどりたい　わからないけど 見上げた空　星の歌が聞こえていた あきらめたものだけが　輝いてた くだらないことばかりを　忘れられないでいた 世界の終わりだって　時計が止まるその前に 心に煌いた　君と見た未来 希望や憧れを　映し出して手を伸ばすよ きっと　何度でも何度でも　響く　鼓動のメロディー どれくらい　どれくらい　描けるだろう 色のない　キャンバスを　ただ眺めている すすみたい　もどりたい　わからないまま 見慣れた空　月の満ち欠けを数えてた 自分にないすべてが　輝いてた つまらないことばかりを　忘れられないでいた 世界の終わりだって　明日が消えるその前に 心に煌いた　君と見た未来 憂いや悲しみを　振り払って手を伸ばすよ きっと　何度でも何度でも　届く　夜明けのメロディー また　思い出して ただ　うつむいている 今　僕らの声が重なる まだ　歩けるから ほら　大丈夫これから きっと　つかみ取れるよ 僕らに終わりが来て　鼓動が止まるその前に 心に描き出した　君と見た未来 世界の終わりだって　すべてが止まるその前に 心に煌いた　君と見た未来 希望や憧れを　映し出して手を伸ばせば きっと　何度でも何度でも　響く　二人のメロディー |-|Romaji= Dorekurai dorekurai kagayakeru no Kowareta COMPASS o nigirishime aruku Susu mitai modoritai wakaranaikedo Miageta sora hoshi no uta ga kikoete ita Akirameta mono dake ga kagayai teta Kudaranai koto bakari o wasure rarenaide ita Sekainoowari datte tokei ga tomaru sono mae ni Kokoro ni kirameita kimi to mita mirai Kibō ya akogare o utsushidashite te o nobasu yo Kitto nandodemo nandodemo hibiku kodō no MELODY Dorekurai dorekurai egakerudarou Iro no nai CANVAS o tada nagamete iru Susumitai modoritai wakaranai mama Minareta sora tsukinomichikake o kazoe teta Jibun ni nai subete ga kagayai teta Tsumaranai koto bakari o wasure rarenaide ita Sekainoowari datte ashita ga kieru sono mae ni Kokoro ni kirameita kimi to mita mirai Urei ya kanashimi o furiharatte te o nobasu yo Kitto nandodemo nandodemo todoku yoake no MELODY Mata omoide shite Tada utsumuite iru Ima bokura no koe ga kasanaru Mada arukerukara Hora daijōbu korekara Kitto tsukami toreru yo Bokura ni owari ga kite kodō ga tomaru sono mae ni Kokoro ni egakidashita kimi to mita mirai Sekainoowari datte subete ga tomaru sono mae ni Kokoro ni kirameita kimi to mita mirai Kibō ya akogare o utsushidashite te o nobaseba Kitto nandodemo nandodemo hibiku futari no MELODY |-|Unofficial Translation= How much, how much will I shine Clutching a broken compass I walk I don't know if I want to proceed or to go back, but As I looked at sky I heard the song of the stars Only that which I gave up on shone Frivolous things are the only things I couldn't forget Even at the end of the world, before the clock stops The future I saw with you sparkled in my heart Holding out a hand reflecting hope and adoration I'm sure it will echo however many times, however many times - my heartbeat's melody How much, how much will I draw I just looked at the colorless canvas While not knowing if I want to proceed or to go back In that familiar sky, I counted the phases of the moon Everything that wasn't me shone Insignificant things are the only things I couldn't forget Even at the end of the world, before tomorrow disappears The future I saw with you sparkled in my heart Holding out a hand to shake off sorrow and sadness I'm sure it will reach however many times, however many times - dawn's melody Again, I remembered Just looking down Now our voices overlap Because we walk on Hey, it's alright, from here on out I'll surely take it in my grasp We came to an end, before these heartbeats stop The future I saw with you was drawn in my heart Even at the end of the world, before everything stops The future I saw with you sparkled in my heart If I hold out a hand reflecting hope and adoration I'm sure it will echo however many times, however many times - our melody Gallery Gaito, Gao, & Tasuku with Buddies at WBC.png Gao & Bal.png Bandicam 2016-04-03 19-53-33-387.jpg Gaito and Abygale in the opening.PNG Triple D Impact Calls.png Video Category:Song